1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to fencing, especially wrought iron fencing, and more particularly to a novel fence construction and a fence kit for constructing the fence without welding or special tooling.
2. Prior Art
The present invention is concerned primarily with wrought iron fencing and will be described in this context. As will become apparent from the ensuing description, however, the invention may be utilized to provide a fence kit for constructing a fence of materials other than wrought iron and hence should not be regarded as limited in application to wrought iron fences.
Wrought iron fencing is widely used because of its strength, durability, and, most important, its artistic or ornamental appearance. In this latter regard, it is well recognized that wrought iron fencing may be constructed in a variety of artistic or ornamental design which are not only highly pleasing in appearance but also completely practical as well.
Simply stated, a wrought iron fence comprises a basic supporting structure including upright posts which are anchored in the ground or otherwise secured in their upright positions and upper and lower rails extending between and secured to the posts. In addition to this basic fence structure, a wrought iron fence has upright ornamental bars or the like secured at intervals to the rails and scroll-like shapes or the like secured to the structure, primarily to provide or enhance the ornamentation of the fence.
This invention is concerned primarily with the basic supporting structure of such a fence and more particularly with the attachment of the fence rails to the fence posts. Heretofore, it has been common practice to accomplish this attachment by welding the rails to the posts. This method of attachment, however, suffers from the disadvantages of relatively high cost and excessive time consumption owing to the difficulty or impossibility of prefabricating the fence at the factory and the necessity of dispatching a welding crew to each fence installation site. Accordingly, a definite need exists for an improved technique of wrought iron fence construction.
A variety of non-welded coupling arrangements have been devised for joining members, of course. Examples of such couplings are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,930,638 and 3,353,853. These couplings, however, are not suitable for fences of the kind described.